this isnt as love was told
by plastic.cliche21
Summary: silly name i know.first fanfic.dimitri left rose story but different i really do mean different.different couples as well
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANATIC SO I ACCEPT ALL REVIEWS AND CONDUCTIVE CRITICISM AND ENCOURAGEMENT.**

* * *

The crowd was swaying to the hard coming sounds of the music. I was in that crowd dancing next to some grid, I fake laugh anything to get the I sway I smell that cologne it entices me. He is here I know he is and so is I guess I should say how I ended up being in this life

_***flashback***_

I was in the gym ready for training early surprisingly. When I went to go to the tracks I heard voices one whiney girls voice and a guy's being the nosey person I am I decided to I pecked around the corner what I saw ripped my heart out and smashed it into a million mushy pieces. It was Dimitri and the Scarface whore herself Tasha. They were sucking face and probably about to do more so that's when I thought I should make my grand entry. I rounded the corner and being the smart ass stating "well isn't this nice, I LOVEE seeing the guy I thought I loved sucking face with a scar faced ugly as shit whore" that sure got their attention I mentally laughed.

"Roza you finally turned up I was hoping to tell you that I'm leaving. Tasha offered me a position to be her guardian and more "he smiled at the end of his sentence. I think that hurt the most out of it all that smile. That fucking sarcastic perfect smile.

"What in the actual of can't just up leave what about all of this and Tasha of all a fucking whore Dimitri. I wouldn't be surprised if she fucking half the moroi community. Have fun with her Dimitri I hope shes a loss and dry enough for ya" I was so mad I saw red I wasn't upset yet just when the she demon herself decided to pipe up "shut up you pathetic blood whore no wonder he's leaving you .your language is worse than a sailors. He wants a real woman someone who can give him a family not a cheap don't you just go back to your blood whoring family-"she was about to say more but I punched he straight in the gut then her nose and a swift kick to the side I wanted to do more but the dickhead himself pulled me off her. After he let go I turned and admitantly scream"get the fuck off me you wank stain "and sprinted off.

**_*end flashback*_**

While I phased back into reality I noticed I was dancing with a different I thought as I turned to see who it was it was a could by the look in his eyes. "I'm Nathan and you are?" he whispered sensually to me "rose Hathaway "he instantly turned me so I was face to face with him. "You're the rose Hathaway run away from school was meant to be a guardian?" I just nodded .he smile a surprisingly sexy smile "how would feel if I bit you right now? "He said. "How about you don't kill me or turn me and hopefully take this outside "I gave him my man-eater smile.

* * *

We went to an ally let's just say it pretty heated. His kisses moved down my neck his fangs gliding slowly back up I couldn't help but moan. That's when they came out. They heard me and laughed. "Look Dimka it's a blood whore remind you of anyone? "They referenced me I suppose.

"Hahahaha ahhh yes rose Hathaway how could I forget "that I stopped moaning and screamed out in bliss he bit me and it was great I was riding this high out. Wanna come with back to my apartment "I said. Nathan smiled "of course babe".

**DPOV  
**

We were still waiting outside this trashy club when we heard moans and laughter."Remind you of anyone? "Tasha asked me. "Hahahaha ahhh yes rose Hathaway how could I forget "I couldn't help but laugh I mean she was pathetic. Then the moan stopped and turned to a scream of bliss. Then hushed tones and laughter we heard a couple coming out from behind the alley. It was her Rose Fucking Hathaway. And she was with a moroi no a striogi. I got my stake out but he just looked and laughed at me. That's when it hit me it was Nathan I scary ass striogi no one could kill him he's so strong and has a lot of pull even In the moroi world. "What a nice surprise isn't it rose darling" she looked at us then scowled "oh of course baby I just loovee seeing dickheads and scar faced whores"I couldn't believe her still hatred well it's still an improvement I guess. Tasha stood behind me cowering "how's that scar Tasha I love the way it makes you look even more hideous "Nathan stated. Then Rose fucking laughed dumb bitch and went to leap at her than next thing I know I'm on the ground with a blade held at my throat. Nathan was over me with a sinister smile "wouldn't want to die now would we". Then he was standing and with rose again kissing her neck and touching her. I stared at them in disgust. .I glances at Tasha and she was doing the same. Next thing I know I see a limo pull up and see them get in and drive into the dark.

* * *

**A/N how's that for a first chapter? I love criticism so review and tell me your thoughts next chapter will have all the characters and will explain a lot more of the relationships. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sad to say but, Richelle mead owns all characters :(**

**Xox REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to say that out fits are on my polyvore and in my profile page **

**So I guess I better do a disclaimer…**

**I sadly regret to say I don't own vampire academy **** or the characters**

**RPOV **

I got up this morning and went to make breakfast. (Yes I know the thought of rose Hathaway cooking is almost non excitant) just as I was about to eat the phone ringed. Of the times to ring it picks now.

_Caller Adrian _

"Hello?" he says with a curious voice."Hey Adrian what's up "I reply "well guess what Rosie we are coming to visit is that alright?"."Depends on who's coming" "ahhh me of course, Christian, Eddie, Avery, Mia, Jill, reed and lissa…." He mumbled the last part "ahhh okay what time? "Tonight hopefully?"

Shit I hadn't thought that maybe they would want to visit soon. But why lissa I mean she hates me with every fibre of her being. "Okay fine but lissa isn't staying here I can see if I can get a room at the bottom of the hotel…"I say with confidence. But on the inside I was scared. Scared to be hurt again. "Okay well we are about to board the plane see you at 8 "he said happily "see you soon" I said just as happy.

* * *

DPOV

I woke early in this hotel. As I look next to me I see tasha she look beautiful in her sleep her raven black hair spread out on the pillow making it look endless. My mind still boggled over last night's events, I mean seeing rose in that dress and then seeing her with Nathan. He held a lot of power even in the moroi world. Rose had scars so many scars she thought she concealed all over her neck bite marks and claw marks. I know I have Tasha now and after what rose did I shouldn't care or worry but I do I want to see her again and not leave her a second time.

BUZZZ

My phone goes off I rush to it just so it doesn't wake Tasha.

_Going to be in Russia at 7 staying at a fancy hotel in baia meet us for dinner reservation at 9._

_Lissa _

I guess we are going to dinner than. Ever since I left Tasha and lissa became close. It's good for both of them since Tasha hasn't had many girlfriends and lissa hasn't had rose.

I hadn't realised I had been so deep in thought that Tasha had woken up and was already in the shower. Guess we will be heading home early.

* * *

APOV

As I sit on the plane I couldn't help but realise how things changed I mean me and Avery are together. Eddie and mia are together. Chris and lissa of course. And Jill and reed. We all sort of went our own ways but stuck together except rose. After cradle robber drop her like a rag doll and ran off with Tasha (the she demon) she couldn't handle it and lissa being a huge bitch told her to that's what she did she ran. None of us really like lissa that much anyone but we put up with her because of Chris. I see rose from time to time but I don't pry because she pushes me away. The plane ride is so boring so I decide to prank Chris asleep perfect. I smile like a kid on Christmas. After many permanent markers later and some kind help from the staff we wake him up.

Several hours later and many hits and attempted burning later he calmed down. "I can't wait to see rose" he whispers "me too I hear she changed a lot "I emphasise the ooo. "God I hope not she was fine the way she was before all this." "What are you two talking about" I hear queen bitch herself say. "Rose" I say simply. "Why you the only reason I came would is to see Tasha, she is so much better than that blood whore." That made me snap everyone in our group looked at me .they knew it would happen sooner or later. "Who the fuck are you to say shes a whore. Hmm you're the one that went behind Chris's back after she left. You drove her away .you killed her. You know what lissa I'm discussed who you have become. You know she still takes darkness away from you so you can be healthy and happy and what do you do. You whine like a trashy whore you are. "I spat at her. Everyone looked surprised at my outburst but happy at the same time." I'm the whore left because Dimitri found the right girl. Not ones that's broken and useless. Plus I'm glad she left she was a lying manipulative bitch sh-"she got cut off from a slap in the face from mia. Then lissa proceeded to cry and go to the bathroom. We all praised mia even Christian did.


End file.
